Novio, Novia ¿Matrimonio?
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Estudios sociológicos científicamente comprobados... o no.


**_¿Qué es un novio~?_**

_Se conoce como novio al individuo con tres piernas cuya existencia se reduce al sexo, a los videojuegos, y al tenis. Aunque hay indicios de que cada uno posee una personalidad y unas características diferentes a otro, aún no hay pruebas verídicas. _

_ Nee, Sakurano, ¿no te molesta que Ryoma-sama este fijándose todo el día en el tenis?_

_ Claro que no, Tomo-chan. Si no se fijara en el tenis, no sería Ryoma-kun_

_ Pero Sakurano, me dijiste que tendrían una cita y están en la aquí jugando tenis con nosotros..._

_ Mou, Tomo-chan, diciéndolo con ese tono me haces sentir mal..._

_ Sakuno_ Ryoma se había acercado a ellas_ Vamos a la casa de Momo-senpai a jugar videojuegos_

_ ¡Si!_ la oji rubí se despidió de su amiga y tomo la mano de su novio. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Momo, le llego un mensaje que decía:

**Si esta noche tienen sexo, entonces empieza a preocuparte. **

_ ¿Eh?_ miro extrañada la pantalla de su teléfono. Ryoma se refregó contra ella, como un gatito buscando cariño. Sakuno acaricio su cabello, pensando en las palabras de Tomoka.

_Características:_

_Fidelidad_

_Lo cual le lleva a no poder mantener ningún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad con una hembra que no sea su novia. El incumplimiento de esta característica podría ocasionar desde una pelea hasta la ruptura de la relación, con lo cual pasaría a ser "soltero". _

Tal vez tuviera que soportar que jugara/hablara y pensara en tenis todo el día.

Que apenas le dedicara palabras y muestras de afecto.

Pero Ryoma le era fiel y eso era lo único que importaba.

_ ¡Ryoma-sama! ¡Ryoma-sama!_

_ ¡Te amo Ryoma-sama!_

_ ¡Eres genial!_

Miles de chicas se le acercaban con obsequios y con ropa provocativa pero el siempre las ignoraba e iba directo hacia ella.

_ ¿Hamburguesas?_ le pregunto Sakuno dulcemente. Él se limito a sentir y la abrazo por los hombros mientras se iban caminando.

_Detallista_

_Esta característica que pocos "novios" tienen es algo muy solicitado por las "novias", llevando a peleas si no son detallistas o a peleas si lo son en exceso. Es muy fácil de explicar lo "poco agrada, lo mucho cansa", para entenderlo también habría que saber los profundos y sin sentido cambios de humor de una mujer. _

Como cualquier otro día, los dos chicos dormían una siesta en la azotea después de almorzar. Sakuno se había dormido apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Ryoma, quien no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿La abrazaba o no? Reconocía que no era el mejor novio del mundo y menos que era el mas expresivo pero en ese momento estaban solos, no importaba si le daba una pequeña muestra de cariño...

_ ¡Abrázala idiota!_

Ryoma alzo un poco la cabeza, Momo y los demás los espiaban por la puerta entreabierta.

_ Un abrazo no te matara Echizen..._

_ Hmp_

_ Echizen..._

_ Mou... ¿Ocurre algo Ryoma-kun?_

_ Nada. Vuelve a dormir_

_ Pero escuche..._

_ Era yo... bostezando. Vuelve a dormir_ La apretó contra su pecho, ella bostezo y volvio a dormirse

_ ¡Bien hecho Echizen!_

_ Ya lárguense_

_Aceptar tal y como es a la novia_

_Da igual si la novia es gorda, fea, bajita, con granos, el pelo irremediablemente asqueroso, si no se ducha, si quiere ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, si tiene orejas de elefante, nariz de Darth Vader, y labios de lombriz, etc. Todo da igual porque para ti tiene que ser la princesita que ella cree, dile que esta muy buena, que no tiene ni un grano, que su pelo parece seda, que su olor corporal te pone, que tú también eres virgen, que sus orejas sirven de paraguas... obligatoriamente tienes que mentir una vez cada dos minutos. _

**Esa falda es muy corta **fue el primer pensamiento de Ryoma. Sakuno se había comprado un nuevo uniforme de tenis y no le había salido con el típico espamento de ''¿me queda bien?'' ''¿te gusta el color?'' ''¿no me veo gorda?'' Ella sabía que no le gustaban esas tonterías. ¡Pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que andar con esa falda tan corta!

_ Siempre creí que Ryuzaki tenía lindas piernas_

_ Yo también, es muy hermosa_

_ ¡Ryuzaki!_ Ryoma fue hacía la chica y la arrastro hasta los vestuarios de las chicas_ Ya mismo te sacas eso_

_ ¿Por qué?_ se sorprendió ella_ ¿A-acaso... me veo mal?_ bajo la mirada al piso

_ Te ves hermosa_ la contradijo_ Tan hermosa que nadie puede verte usando esa falda, ve a cambiarte_

_Complacer a la novia_

_ esta es la característica más fácil, si un novio no quiere tener peleas con su novia lo mejor es decir que "sí" a todo, aunque esto implique no poder follar. Cuanto más te incomode la pregunta, y tengas más deseos de decirle que no, más tienes que expresar tu conformidad. _

_ Quiero... ese_

_ Hmp_

_ ¡N-no e-es n-ecesa-rio q-que pa-pagues, R-Ryoma-k-kun!_

_ Yo quiero_

...

_ Quiero ver... esa_

_ Hmp_

_ ¡N-no e-es n-ecesa-rio q-que pa-pagues, R-Ryoma-k-kun!_

_ Yo quiero_

...

_ Perdón Ryoma-kun, me duele la cabeza_

_ Hmp...

_Físicamente_

_es algo muy personal que debe decidir la novia, la única característica general que quiere cualquier hembra es que tengan una tercera pierna larga y gorda y por supuesto que sepan usarla. _

Para festejar su primer aniversario como pareja, Ryoma se había esforzado ahorrando y había llevado a Sakuno al cine, luego a cenar y al final a un elegante hotel. Las palabras de burla de sus amigos sonaron en su cabeza toda la noche y lo habían puesto un poco nervioso. Pero a la hora de la verdad... simplemente se le habían olvidado.

_ Ahh... ahh... Ryoma... kun..._

_ ¿T-te gusta?_

_ S-si_

_ ¿Quieres mas?_

_ S-si, p-por fa-vor... ayy... ¡Más, más!_

_ Hee, eres u-una p-pervertida..._

_ ¡Kyaaaa~! ¡Ryoma-kun!_

_Objetivos:_

_Los últimos estudios sobre el cerebro masculino han descubierto lo que ya se sabía, los objetivos o deseos de estos individuos son los siguientes:_

_Sexo, sexo y más sexo _

_ R-Ryoma-kun_

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ Esto es raro..._

_ Es lindo probar cosas nuevas_

_ Y-yo..._

_ En lugares nuevos..._

_ Ryoma-kun..._

_ Tocar en lugares nuevos_

_ ¡R-Ryoma-kun! ¡N-no t-te d-e-teng-as!_

Sakuno siempre fue bastante tímida, pero después de haber tenido sexo en una cama, donde Ryoma le había visto hasta el alma, ¿qué tenia de malo hacerlo en la ducha?

_Videojuegos, Playstation, xBox, Nintendo, ordenador, todo sistema en el cual se puedan evadir de toda realidad. _

_ ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan así?_

_ Unas 23 horas_

_ ¿Ryuzaki y la hermana de Tachibana no les dicen nada?_

_ Pues ellas..._

**_ My heart will go ooooooonnnnnnnn!_ **

_ ¡Leonardo-sama!_

_Coches, motos, camiones, cualquier vehículo que pueda tener una velocidad adecuada para ser todo un hombre. _

_ Ohhh~_

_ Ten cuidado con la pintura_

_ ¡Es genial Ryoma-kun!_

Todos admiraban el auto ultimo modelo que se había comprado Ryoma, el cual era muy sobre protector con él.

_ ¡Ay!_

_ No lo toques con las manos grasosas, Momo-senpai_

**Genial, un nuevo vicio... **anoto Sakuno en su mente.

_Pensaba que este espacio podía ocupar más pero no, sus únicos intereses son esos. Después están sus miedos más profundos, el que se lleva el premio es el compromiso, la medalla de plata se la damos a que se estropee la televisión o la Playstation, y la de bronce a hacer las tareas domesticas. _

_ Sakuno..._

_ ¿Qué ocurre Ryoma-kun?_

_ Yo... pues..._

_ ¿Ryoma-kun?_ Sakuno estaba anonadada. El gran Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis, ¿estaba tartamudeando?

_ Ya somos mayores... tú estas por entrar a la universidad y yo volveré a Estados Unidos_

_ Lo se Ryoma-kun_ la oji rubí empezó a asustarse.

_ Tal vez la distancia sea mucha y no podamos hablar mucho, pero yo..._

_ ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?_ lo interrumpió Sakuno, gruesas lagrimas ya caían por su rostro.

_ ¡No!_ exclamo Ryoma asustado_ ¡Nunca vuelvas a pensar algo como eso!_

_ ¿Entonces porque...?_ empezó ella, pero el chico la interrumpió.

_ Te comprometerás conmigo, seras mi prometida. Y a penas termine con los torneos en Estados Unidos, regresare y nos casaremos. Podrá ser en un mes, cuatro meses, medio año, un año... Pero lo haré_ la mirada penetrante de Ryoma la hizo desistir de decir algo. Eso había sonado más a una orden que a una proposición pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz

_ Sí_ Ryoma suspiro, aliviado, y le puso un hermoso anillo de plata y oro con un pequeño diamante en el medio.

_ Espérame... y cuida mucho la consola, por favor_

_Frases tipicas_

_''¿Te has enfadado?''_

_Si si ha enfadado ya no follo, joder. _

Un mes, cuatro meses, medio año, un año... Había cumplido con su parte, lo había esperado. Y al año y medio de no verse y hablar unos minutos algunas noches, el aparecía en la portada de un tabloide junto a una rubia deslumbrante. Pechos grandes, piernas largas, la típica modelo. Todo lo contrario a ella.

_ Ryoma-kun idiota..._ murmuro, observando su anillo de compromiso. Cada vez que lo veía en la televisión o en alguna fotografía sentía una punzada de felicidad al ver que él usaba el suyo... pero eso no había evitado que le pusiera unos cuernos del tamaño de Japón.

Siguió lamentándose hasta que sonó su celular, lo atendido sin fijarse quien la llamaba.

_ ¿Hola?_

_ _Sakuno_ _

_ ¿R-Ryoma-kun?_

_ _Es mentira_ _la chica comprendió al instante a lo que se refería

_ Si,claro_ le dijo ella con sarcasmo

_ _No me crees_ _lo escucho suspirar_ _Al menos sal a abrirme la puerta, me estoy congelando_ __  
_

_ ¿Eh?_

Sakuno corto la llamada y bajo corriendo las escaleras, tropezándose al abrir la puerta; cayendo en brazos de Ryoma.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo él, rascándose la nuca.

_ ¡R-Ryoma-kun! ¡Eres un idiota!_ se lanzo encima del oji ámbar y empezó a golpearlo débilmente en el pecho.

_ ¿Entonces hoy no dormiremos juntos?_

_ ¡No!_

_''Cariño, toma este regalo''_

_La he cagado pero bien, ojalá no se entere/ojalá me perdone. _

_ Te traje un obsequio_

_ Gracias_

Ya pasó una semana desde que Ryoma regresó a Japón y todavía no lograba que su prometida fuera un poco más cálida con él.

_ Luego te comprare otro_

_ Esta bien_

El joven comenzó a resignarse, aunque en realidad prefería vivir con Sakuno enojada antes que sin ella.

_ Me gusta eso_ le señalo tímidamente un gatito de peluche, estaba sentado y sostenía un corazón que decía ''te amo''

_ Tus deseos son ordenes_

_''¿Quieres follar?''_

_¿Quieres hacer de todo conmigo? _

Ambos estaban en la cama del hotel más lujoso de Tokio, abrazándose estrechamente después de su gran reconciliación. Ryoma no pudo evitar recordar el día en que le pidió (ordeno) que fuera su prometida. No había sido el momento más romántico pero ella había aceptado, así que de seguro también aceptaría lo que pensaba pedirle...

_ Sakuno..._ llamo, sacudiendola un poco_ Amor..._

_ Ryoma, ¿sucede algo?_ pregunto ella, refregándose los ojos_ ¡Ay! ¡Algo me raspo! ¡Tengo algo en mi...!_

_ Cásate conmigo_

Ahora empezaba a dudar que fuera buena idea haberle puesta el anillo mientras dormía.

_ ¿Sakuno?_ pregunto asustado, la joven se había quedado inmóvil observando el bonito anillo de oro que adornaba su dedo

_ Seré Sakuno Echizen..._

_ Si, mi amor_ se apresuro a alentarla_ Y todo lo mío sera tuyo. Yo seré tuyo_

_ Ryoma-kun... ¡Acepto!_ Sakuno se arrojo encima de él, llenándolo de mimos y besos.

_ Si vamos a casarnos, hay que suprimir el ''kun''_ le dijo Ryoma, acomodándola sobre su regazo

_ T-tendrás que convencerme_ contesto la chica, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

_ Tengo toda la vida para hacerlo_ besó a su futura esposa, mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

* * *

**_No se porque me puse a leer los fics de mi cuenta anterior y estoy considerando seriamente en terminarlos... aunque ya veo que serán largos /_**

**_Este mini fic solo tendrá otros dos capitulos, ''novia'' y ''matrimonio''... soy tan original con los titulos xD_**

**_Gozen del Ryosaku~ No se que vendra primero, actualizar mi vieja cuenta o terminar la Frikipedia... que quede como sorpresa xD_**

**_Los quiero, gracias por leer~!_**


End file.
